Un Noël presque comme les autres
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Un sapin, de la neige, des cadeaux à offrir...Noël c'est toujours la même rengaine. Sauf quand Drago s'en mêle...ONE SHOT   &Joyeux Noël tout le monde


Bonjour à tous. La première chose que j'ai à vous dire (enfin, la deuxième si on compte le bonjour) c'est bien sur JOYEUX NOEL ! J'espère que vous avez bien mangé et que vous avez été gâté par le papa Nowel. Moi j'ai eu un livre collector sur Harry Potter : Harry Potter la magie des films et il est génial :) : il y a pleins de cadeaux dedans : un tatouage de la marque des ténèbres, la lettre d'Harry pour Poudlard, la carte du Maraudeurs, l'invitation au Yule Ball etc

Bref, voici donc un petit OS spécialement écrit pour Nowel. Bon, il n'est pas spécialement bien parce qu'il ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que je voulais. J'y suis depuis fin novembre, j'ai recommencé des tas de fois parce que je ne trouvais pas de bonne idée et finalement j'ai écrit un truc sans avoir de vrai scénario et le résultat ne me satisfait pas tant que ça mais bon, je vous le poste quand même.

Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire est à moi. Le reste est à JK Rowling. Le père Noël n'a pas voulu m'offrir les droits d'Harry Potter.

* * *

**Un Noël presque comme les autres **

.

Le froid avait fait son apparition sur Londres depuis quelques semaines. Les manteaux chauds et les bottes étaient de sortie mais la météo capricieuse ne semblait pas entacher l'humeur des londoniens. L'ambiance dans la ville était chaleureuse. Cela était peut-être du aux arbres de Noël disséminés un peu partout, aux décorations qui commençaient à s'allumer en cette fin d'après-midi ou peut-être encore à la neige qui tombait en petits flocons et qui teintait les toits de blanc. Elle ne tenait pas au sol mais s'attardait parfois sur les bonnets ou les écharpes des passants avant de se transformer en eau et de s'évaporer.

Les magasins étaient décorés sur le thème de Noël qui se déclinait en une variété de couleur, de figurines ou d'illuminations diverses. Dans le célèbre magasin de jouet Hamleys, les animations pour enfant battaient leur plein et le Père-Noël était là, accompagné de ses lutins afin d'écouter les souhaits des enfants, faire une photo souvenir et leur promettre qu'il serait là dans la nuit du vingt quatre au vingt cinq décembre pour leur livrer les cadeaux tant attendus.

Dans un petit parc, la neige commençait à tenir et un groupe d'adolescents avait entamé une bataille de boules de neige - aussi petites soient-elles - , entrecoupée de rires et de cris.

.

Loin de toute cette agitation, dans un appartement se situant non loin du quartier Sorcier de Londres, un jeune homme blond poussa un profond soupir, reposa sa bouteille de bieraubeurre et se leva du pouf rouge dans lequel il s'était affalé.

Il fit quelques pas dans le salon aux murs couleur sable et se stoppa, soupira une nouvelle fois avant d'ouvrir enfin la bouche.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'on fait là Granger ? »

« _On _essaye de réparer un de tes nombreux traumatismes infantile et accessoirement, _tu_ essayes de me faire plaisir, ce qui – à mon humble avis – ne risque pas de fonctionner si tu continues de faire cette tête.

« Qui t'a fait croire que j'avais envie de te faire plaisir ? »

« Très bien. Tu peux t'en aller alors. On était censés passer un bon moment tout les deux mais puisqu'apparemment ça ne te plait pas, tu sais où est la porte. »

« Hey…on se calme Hermione. Je n'ai rien dit d'accord. Ne te fâche pas ! »

_ "Trop facile" _Pensa Hermione, en esquissant un petit sourire discret. Elle s'avança vers Drago, lui attrapa l'avant bras et le tira derrière elle.

« Allez Drago, on est _réellement_ censés passer un bon moment. Et depuis que tu es arrivé, tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à récurer des toilettes sales. »

« On pourrait passer un bon moment autrement. On pourrait aller se balader, prendre un verre, regarder un film, jouer aux cartes… » « _S'embrasser_ », rajouta-t-il uniquement pour lui-même.

« Non, on doit faire ça. Je ne serais pas tranquille autrement. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais je sais que c'est un manque inconscient. »

« Tu ne fais pas d'études de psychomagie à ce que je sache. Laisse ma conscience et mon inconscient tranquille. Je ne souffre d'aucun traumatisme infantile. »

« Bien sur, bien sur… » Répondit-elle d'un ton distrait tout en commençant à ouvrir des cartons.

.

Drago se mit à marmonner, maudissant Théo pour de multiples raisons : tout d'abord pour son anniversaire qui tombait en novembre. Ensuite pour être ami avec Hermione et pour l'avoir invitée, puis il le maudissait d'avoir prévu trop d'alcool, il le maudissait pour ne pas avoir vu qu'il buvait trop. Il le maudissait pour ne pas l'avoir empêché de s'approcher d'Hermione en titubant et il le maudissait pour ne pas avoir écouté la conversation qu'ils avaient tenu tout les deux.

Parce qu'évidemment, le lendemain, il ne s'était plus rappelé de rien et il était apparu qu'il s'était apparemment _épanché_ sur l'épaule d'Hermione et qu'il lui avait avoué qu'il n'avait jamais eu de Noël digne de ce nom, que chez lui il y avait un repas et point final. Pas de sapin, pas de chaussettes à la cheminée et surtout pas de cadeaux. Un virement du compte de Lucius au compte de Drago suffisait amplement. Drago ne savait même pas comment ils en étaient arrivés à parler de ça mais tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait reculé de plusieurs pas dans sa phase de séduction d'Hermione. D'accord, ils étaient amis, et ce depuis pas mal d'années maintenant et elle était physiquement plus proche de lui que de ses autres amis garçons mais avec ces révélations, elle allait le prendre pour un petit bébé à materner et ça, ce n'était pas bon du tout pour le sex-appeal.

« Écoute, j'étais ivre d'accord ! Tu sais très bien que je raconte n'importe quoi quand je suis ivre. »

« Oh que non ! Tu ne racontes pas n'importe quoi quand tu es ivre, au contraire. Tes douleurs enfouies ressortent au grand jour. Comme le jour de la remise des diplômes à Poudlard où tu m'as avoué… »

« C'est bon ! »

« …Que tu n'avais jamais eu de doudou quand tu étais petit et que tu n'avais aucune présence rassurante quand tu faisais des cauchemars. »

« Pourquoi tu ressors toujours cette vieille histoire ? »

« Parce que je sais que tu dors avec la peluche que je t'ai offerte après ça ! »

« Même pas vrai. »

« Si c'est vrai. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« On ne vas pas se disputer maintenant ! Occupons-nous plutôt de ton petit problème de Noël. »

« Je n'ai pas de problème de Noël. »

« Et comme tu veux me faire plaisir, tu vas te taire et tu vas voir qu'on va s'amuser. Allez. »

.

Hermione sautilla presque avant de se pencher une nouvelle fois vers ses cartons. Drago quant-à lui regarda devant lui : un sapin vert ridiculement haut trônait dans le salon d'Hermione et ils étaient supposés le décorer tout les deux. Drago n'avait pas envie de perdre sa soirée à décorer un stupide arbre de Noël mais les yeux d'Hermione pétillaient à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de sapin de Noël et il aimait voir ses yeux pétiller. Et il aimait quand ils étaient seuls quelque part, tout les deux sans personne d'autre alors il avait dit oui. Et un quelconque traumatisme remontant à l'enfance n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ça.

« Avant de commencer, il faut mettre l'équipement. » Déclara Hermione d'une voix joyeuse.

« L'équipement ? Sérieusement Hermione je n'ai pas besoin d'un équipement pour accrocher des guirlandes. »

Mais Hermione ne l'écouta pas et lui balança un objet non-identifié qu'il rattrapa par réflexe. Il saisit le tissu rouge et blanc d'une main et faillit tomber à la renverse. Elle n'espérait tout de même pas qu'il allait mettre _ça_ ? Ça était un bonnet de Père-Noël rouge avec un pompon blanc et un liseré blanc. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, trois petites étoiles clignotantes étaient installées sur le liseré blanc. Le regard consterné de Drago oscillait entre le bonnet et Hermione. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle s'était abaissée au niveau de tout ces imbéciles de moldus qui se baladaient en plein Londres avec leurs bonnets clignotants. Personne ne leur avait dit que c'était totalement ridicule ? Drago se demandait ce que le ministre moldu faisait. Si il avait été à sa place, il aurait formellement interdit à ses citoyens de porter ça. Il en aurait même interdit la vente…la fabrication tout compte fait !

« Granger ! Je crois que tu couves quelque chose. Tu devrais aller prendre ta température. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je crois que tu es malade…si tu crois que je vais mettre cet espèce de bonnet. Non mais tu m'as regardé ? Je ne mettrais pas ça. »

« Dragoooo…il faut mettre le bonnet pour être dans l'ambiance. Je ne te demande pas d'aller dehors avec. Fais ca pour moi s'il te plait. »

Drago ne répondit pas et la jeune femme plissa les lèvres. Drago fit mine de regarder ailleurs, il n'allait pas céder…certainement pas…quoi que…Hermione s'avança lentement vers lui et il sentit sa volonté fléchir un peu, avant de totalement flancher lorsqu'elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, se collant presque à lui. Elle plongea ses beaux yeux noisettes dans les siens et il céda. Il ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'elle avait prit un tel pouvoir sur lui mais il allait falloir qu'il se penche sur la question pour rectifier cela au plus vite.

En attendant, il vissa le bonnet sur sa tête, laissant le pompon retomber sur le côté droit. Hermione lui fit un sourire resplendissant et arrangea le bonnet pour qu'il soit mieux installé. Ses gestes étaient doux et Drago avait une envie folle de l'embrasser. Elle était si proche de lui, et elle sentait tellement bon...

.

« Voilà…t'es beau comme ça, mon Drago-Noël. »

« Je suis tout le temps beau. »

« C'est ça. Fait attention ou tu ne pourras plus sortir d'ici. »

« Ça ne me dérangerais pas… »

Hermione ne répondit pas et retourna à ses cartons. Elle les ouvrit en grand et les approcha de Drago : ils étaient remplis de décorations en tout genre. Les guirlandes côtoyaient les boules multicolores, les étoiles, les figurines peintes et autres faux flocons de neige. Battant des mains comme une petite fille, Hermione se précipita dans le carton des guirlandes et en attrapa une bleue qu'elle disposa tout autour du sapin. Elle se recula pour observer le résultat et sembla satisfaite puis qu'elle replongea la main dans le carton pour en saisir une autre, dorée. Elle la disposa avec minutie, tout en fredonnant et alors qu'elle allait prendre une troisième guirlande, elle sembla se rendre compte que Drago n'avait pas bougé et elle se retourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Alors ? Prend une guirlande et décore voyons. »

« Je peux te regarder faire, ça me suffit amplement ! »

« Drago…c'est plus amusant de le faire tout les deux. Tu mets de la mauvaise volonté. Allez, c'est marrant tu vas voir. »

Comprenant qu'elle ne le lâcherai pas si il n'obtempérait pas, Drago se pencha se mauvaise grâce vers le carton et choisit une guirlande argentée. On ne se refaisait pas ! Il la disposa à son tour sur le sapin et lorsqu'il vit le grand sourire satisfait d'Hermione, il ne put s'empêcher d'en reprendre une autre. Sans le faire exprès il en avait choisit une rouge. Après l'argenté le rouge. Comme un mélange d'Hermione et lui…

La jeune femme le rejoignit et ils terminèrent rapidement d'installer toutes les guirlandes. Drago s'occupait du haut du sapin qu'Hermione n'aurait pu atteindre qu'en montant sur un tabouret et elle s'occupait du bas. Leurs bras se frôlaient parfois et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ces contacts furtifs.

Puis Hermione se recula une nouvelle fois pour admirer son sapin et puis, prise d'une envie subite, elle alluma la chaine-hifi. Des chants de Noël résonnèrent dans le salon et Drago regarda son amie comme si elle était folle.

.

« Il se passe quoi ici ? C'est un bizutage c'est ça ? Non parce que le bonnet et maintenant les chants. Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? »

« Mon beau sapiiiiiiiin…roi des forêeeeeeeeeeeeeets… »

« Hermione tu sais que j'adore ton timbre de voix…mais seulement quand tu parles. »

« Petit Papa Noëeeel, quand tu descendras du cieeeeeeeeel, aveeeeeec des jouets par millieeeeeeeeer, n'oublie pas mon petit… »

« Hermione arrête de chanter ! »

« Je suis chez moi Drago, je chante si j'en ai envie »

Elle attrapa un bout de guirlande cassée qui était resté dans le carton et s'amusa à le nouer autour du coup de Drago. Puis elle l'attrapa par la main et se mit à tourner en rond en chantant à tue-tête " Il est né le divin enfant". Drago se laissa faire, atterré. Hermione était une vraie gamine quand elle s'y mettait.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive ? »

« Parce que c'est toi que je préfère embêter. C'est parti pour les boules et les décorations. »

.

Ils se remirent à la tâche et au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, Drago commença à prendre son travail au sérieux. Jamais il n'aurait avoué qu'il s'amusait bien sur, mais il était concentré et recherchait avec attention le meilleur endroit pour placer ce qu'il avait dans le mains. Il ne fallait pas mettre une boule blanche trop près d'une autre boule blanche ou d'une jaune parce que ça jurait. Les rênes et les étoiles ne devaient pas être côte à côte parce que c'était moche. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il soit parce qu'Hermione avait un sens de la décoration horrible et sans lui, son sapin aurait ressemblé à celui des Weasley.

« Aïe ! » S'écria Drago alors qu'il venait de se prendre une claque derrière la tête.

« Mon sens de la décoration n'est pas horrible Malefoy ! »

« J'ai parlé tout haut ? Oups…je plaisantais Hermione. »

« Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu critiques l'arbre des Weasley, tu ne l'as jamais vu. »

« C'est exact mais tout le monde à entendu parlé de leur gnome de jardin stupefixé et déguisé en danseuse étoile…hum…en ange. »

« … »

« Un point pour moi. Ne nie pas mon sens de la décoration. Compare mon côté au tien. Tu vois ? Le mien est beaucoup plus harmonieux. »

Hermione n'avait même pas envie de répliquer. Elle était trop heureuse de voir que Drago se plaisait à décorer le sapin de Noël. Sans se lancer de fleurs à elle-même, elle avait eu raison. Il essayait de ne pas trop le montrer mais elle voyait bien qu'il était heureux. Il avait été privé de ce plaisir dans son enfance et pourtant, les petits plaisirs simples étaient parfois les meilleurs.

« On a finit je crois. »

« Non Drago. Il reste la touche finale. Et tu vas avoir l'immense honneur de le faire. » Fit Hermione en lui tendant une étoile immense.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire et ses yeux brillèrent comme ceux d'un enfant lorsqu'il posa l'étoile au sommet du sapin. Hermione vint se placer près de lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Ils restèrent comme ça, sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes puis Hermione l'emmena dans la cuisine où elle leur prépara son délicieux chocolat chaud. Elle mettait de la cannelle dedans, comme le faisait sa mère et cela rendait la boisson encore meilleure.

Drago trempa ses lèvres dans la boisson chocolatée et ferma les yeux. C'était vraiment exquis. Il adorait lorsque qu'Hermione en faisait juste pour lui. C'était ridicule mais il avait l'impression d'être privilégié.

« Alors, tu ne regrettes pas finalement ? » Demanda doucement Hermione.

« Ça aurait pu être pire. »

« Quelle mauvaise fois. En tout cas moi j'adore passer des après-midi comme ça…avec toi. »

.

OoO

.

Le quinze décembre, la neige tombait toujours et cette fois-ci, elle tenait sur les trottoirs Londonien en une couche qui commençait à devenir épaisse. Le froid était de plus en mordant mais Hermione n'en avait que faire. Bien au chaud dans son appartement, elle avait un problème bien plus important à régler. Ce que ne semblaient pas comprendre Ginny, Luna et Pansy qui étaient assises sur son canapé. La blonde était une nouvelle fois partie dans son monde et fixait le sapin de Noël sans le voir, surement à la recherche d'une quelconque bestiole dotée de pouvoir extraordinaires. Ginny et Pansy quant-à elles étaient – comme à leur habitude – en train de discuter chiffons. Il fallait bien les comprendre, les soldes "approchaient" et la notion du temps ne devait pas être la même chez elles que chez Hermione.

« (…) Et si je pouvais me trouver une paire de bottines grises. Tu sais comme celles que Daphné avait à l'anniversaire de Théo. »

« Oh oui, c'est vrai qu'elles étaient magnifiques ces bo… »

« LES FILLES ! Est-ce que je pourrais avoir votre attention ? Si je vous ai fait venir ici, ce n'est pas pour que vous m'ignoriez. »

« Mais on sait déjà ce que tu vas nous dire. On a déjà eu le récit de votre après-midi en amoureux. »

« Quoi ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ? »

« Ben de Drago et toi. Il a tout raconté à Théo et Blaise, qui l'ont répété à Pansy, qui a su interpréter tout cela de manière féminine pour ensuite me le répéter à moi. Donc on sait déjà que c'était merveilleux, intime et… »

« Pardon ? Tu essayes de me dire que Malefoy à utilisé les mots _intime_ et _merveilleux_ ? »

« Pas exactement. Je viens de te dire qu'on avait interprété la choses de manière féminine. Les hommes n'utilisent pas le mot intime pour parler d'une après-midi platonique avec une femme. » Continua Ginny.

« Tout à fait. Mais vous auriez au moins pu faire avancer les choses entre vous. » Rajouta Pansy.

« Vous n'allez pas remettre ça sur le tapis ! » S'écria Hermione, exaspérée.

« Je remettrais ça tant que vous n'aurez pas ouvert les yeux sur vos sentiments respectifs. »

« Drago est mon ami ! »

« Et plus si affinités. Et ma baguette me dit qu'il y a plus si affinités. »

« N'importe quoi. Je sais pourquoi tu dit ça et tu te trompes. Drago ne flirte pas réellement avec moi. Ses petites phrases c'est uniquement pour me mettre mal à l'aise. »

« Si ça te met mal à l'aise c'est qu'il y a une raison. » Contra Pansy.

« Bon les filles ! On est pas là pour ça ! »

« Pourquoi est-on là alors ? »

« Parce que je ne sais pas quoi offrir à Drago et que j'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez à trouver une idée. »

« Ooooooooh. »

« J'offre des cadeaux à Drago tout les ans, au même titre que vous c'est-à-dire au dire d'ami alors pas de "Oooooooh" qui tienne. Vous êtes vraiment des gamines parfois. »

« Un échantillon d'œuf de nargoles. C'est bon pour la peau et comme Drago fait attention à lui. » Fit Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine d'hausser un sourcil. Elle avait renoncé plus de quatre ans auparavant d'essayer de faire entendre raison à Luna et de lui expliquer que les nargoles n'existait pas. Luna pouvait être excessivement bornée parfois !

« Autre chose ? »

« Un strip tease. »

« Pansy ! »

« Quoi ? C'est censé faire plaisir un cadeau. Donc un strip tease c'est le cadeau idéal. »

« Ginny ? »

« Une place pour un match de quidditch ? »

« Trop commun. Et je n'aime pas le quidditch. »

« On ne te demande pas d'aimer, le cadeau n'est pas pour toi ! »

« C'est non. Autre chose. »

« Une nuit de folies. »

« Pansy ! Arrête de proposer des trucs aberrants. »

« Un livre. »

« Non, il se moquerai de moi. »

« Une chemise. »

« Des chaussettes."

« Des bonbons. »

« Du chocolat. »

« Un portrait de lui. »

« Un portrait de toi. »

« Des menottes. »

« Un kama sutra »

« Un poisson rouge. »

« Un bouquet de jonchurines.

« Des… »

« STOP ! J'ai compris les filles ! Je me débrouillerais toute seule. Mais merci pour votre aide.

.

OoO

.

_Salut Granger (je n'aime pas t'appeler Hermione quand je t'envoie un hibou, Granger ca fait mieux dans une lettre), _

_Que dirais-tu t'aller te promener avec moi demain ? Je pensais que l'on pourrait faire nos achats de Noël. Comme nous avons des amis en commun, ça serait plus facile, on pourrait se conseiller. Enfin, je pourrais te conseiller, toi et tes goûts douteux. Je me rappellerai toujours de la tête de Pansy l'année dernière quand elle a découvert ses magnifiques moufles. Je suis sure que tu arrives à percevoir l'ironie même quand j'écris et que je ne parle pas. Mais Franchement. Des moufles roses avec des petits pompons…_

_Répond moi vite. _

_Je t'embrasse. _

_D. _

Le cerveau d'Hermione s'était subitement mit en stand-by. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder la lettre, d'un air particulièrement stupide que Ron pourrait lui envier, sans compter le sourire niais qui se semblait pas vouloir quitter ses lèvres. _Je t'embrasse. _Je t'embrasse, je t'embrasse, je t'embrasse, je t'em… Drago ne finissait jamais ses lettres comme ça ! _Je t'embrasse_. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Et qu'est ce qu'elle en avait à faire de toute manière ! C'était une formule de politesse. Au même titre que bisous ou bises ou a plus tard ou n'importe quelle phrase permettant de terminer une lettre d'ami à amie. Tout à fait !

Hermione se retourna pour vérifier que personne n'avait assisté à son moment d'absence. Depuis quand est ce qu'elle souriait parce que Drago lui écrivait « je t'embrasse » ? N'importe quoi.

Secouant la tête en évitant de penser à Ginny et Pansy, elle s'empara d'un parchemin et s'empressa de lui répondre.

.

_Drago, (je ne comprend pas ce TOC qui est le tien. Encore un traumatisme à creuser. Quand ton père t'écrivait il mettait « Drago » ou « Mon Héritier » ou « Fils » ?_

_Je serais enchantée de passer un moment avec toi. Ne passe pas me prendre. On a qu'à se rejoindre vers quatorze heure devant le chaudron baveur._

_A demain._

_Bises_

_Hermione._

_.  
_

_GRANGER (Je n'ai aucun TOC espèce de vieille harpie)_

_Qui t'a fait croire que je comptais passer te prendre ? Tu es grande non, tu peux te déplacer toute seule. Et ne t'avises même pas de rejeter la faute sur mon enfance. _

_A demain._

_.  
_

Drago faisait les cents pas devant le Chaudron Baveur, les mains dans les poches. De légères volutes de fumées s'échappaient de ses lèvres et il regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre. Il était quatorze heures et deux minutes. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fichait ? Elle était systématiquement en retard ! A peine venait-il de constater cela qu'un objet froid et non identifié atterrit dans son cou et dégoulina le long de son dos. Il retint un cri de fillette – parce que mine de rien c'était vraiment froid ! – et il se retourna le regard meurtrier, près à hurler sur l'idiot qui venait de l'attaquer.

Mais ses reproches moururent avant même d'avoir été prononcées lorsqu'il vit Hermione qui se tenait devant lui, un faux air innocent plaqué sur le visage. Mais il se laissa pas avoir par son petit sourire angélique et ses petites tresses toutes mignonnes qui dépassaient de son bonnet. Elle avait beau être plus belle que tout, cela ne l'empêchait pas de voir la neige collée à ses gants, comme si elle venait tout juste d'avoir formé une boule de neige.

« Tu es en retard Granger ! »

« J'étais sure que tu dirais ça. J'ai dit _vers_ quatorze heures Drago. Je n'ai pas dit quatorze heures pile. »

« Peu importe. Tu es en retard et en plus tu te permets de m'attaquer. »

« T'attaquer ? Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles »

« Ah oui ? Et bien je vais te montrer de quoi je parle »

Il se baissa et forma rapidement une boule de neige alors qu'Hermione en faisait de même en riant de son fameux rire enfantin. Il réussi à esquiver la boule de neige lancée par la jeune femme mais lui ne la rata pas et Hermione se mit à rire encore plus alors que Drago la bombardait de neige. Elle riait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se défendre et elle finit par se plier en deux pour pouvoir se calmer. Elle ramassa un peu de neige et se précipita vers Drago avec un grand sourire. Le jeune homme essaya de la repousser mais Hermione réussit à soulever son écharpe et à lui mettre à nouveau plein de neige dans le cou. Cette fois ci il cria comme une fillette tandis qu'Hermione lui tirait la langue en rigolant.

Sans prévenir, Drago l'attrapa et la jeta au sol avant de s'agenouiller et d'essayer de la recouvrir de neige. Hermione lui tira fortement le bras et il tomba à ses côtés en riant lui aussi. Toujours au sol, ils se mirent à hurler et à se battre en se roulant dans la neige comme deux enfants. La poudreuse qui recouvrait le trottoir était totalement saccagée et les passants qui passaient prêts d'eux leur jetaient des regards étranges ou bien réprobateur. Un petit garçon fit mine de s'avancer vers eux mais sa mère le rattrapa par le main et traversa la route afin de s'éloigner d'eux.

Hermione avait un fou rire. Elle avait froid, elle avait de la neige partout : dans les cheveux, sur les vêtements, sous les vêtements, dans ses bottes, partout, mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Elle se fichait des regards des gens autour d'elle, elle n'avait pas honte. Elle s'amusait. Elle attrapa une grosse poignée de neige et l'étala sur le visage de Drago qui ne faisait que de répéter en boucle « c'est froid ».

Une vieille dame qui avançait précautionneusement pour éviter de tomber passa prêt d'eux et les regarda d'un air méprisant.

« Les jeunes de maintenant ! Aucun respect, aucune tenue. De mon temps, on ne s'exhibait pas comme ça sur les trottoirs public. Ah si mon vieil Emile voyait ça… »

« Va te faire cuire une bouse de dragon vieille chouette. » Cria Drago a son intention.

En tant normal, Hermione l'aurait réprimandé mais la tête de la vieille dame déclencha une nouvelle vague à son hilarité. Elle riait à gorge déployée et Drago profita de l'occasion pour lui mettre de la neige dans la bouche. Son rire se mua en cri et ils se remirent à se battre.

Essoufflés, ils se stoppèrent d'un seul coup. Hermione toujours allongée par terre et Drago était au dessus d'elle. L'un comme l'autre ne riaient plus. Ils se regardaient, comme fascinés. Drago ne la trouvait plus du tout mignonne. Non, elle était belle, tout simplement magnifique même pleine de neige. Ses yeux étaient pétillants et il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser là, maintenant, tout de suite. Soudain, il remarqua une petite griffure sur le bout de son nez et passa son doigt gelé dessus.

« Pattenrond… » Souffla Hermione, perturbée.

La proximité avec Drago la troublait maintenant que le jeu avait cessé et son pouls s'emballa lorsque Drago lui embrassa le nez. Un petit rire étranglé s'échappa de sa gorge et la seconde d'après, Drago n'était plus au dessus d'elle. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et ils se contemplèrent un moment. On avait l'impression qu'une guerre avait éclaté sur le trottoir et les deux protagonistes étaient totalement trempés. Un frisson secoua Hermione et Drago n'avait pas réellement chaud non plus.

« On ferait bien de se dépêcher d'aller au Chaudron Baveur avant de tomber malade. »

Hermione acquiesça et ils se dépêchèrent de gagner l'auberge. Une fois à l'intérieur ils s'empressèrent de se lancer les sorts qui rendirent leurs vêtements chauds et secs, puis Hermione arrangea ses tresses qui s'étaient un peu défaites pendant qu'elle s'amusait avec Drago. Celui-ci la regardait faire avec un petit sourire et une fois qu'ils eurent finis, ils se rendirent dans la cour, devant de mur de pierre. Drago le tapota avec sa baguette et le Chemin de Traverse apparu devant leurs yeux. Le décor était féérique, comme d'habitude, mais encore plus en cette période de Noël.

.

Hermione s'accrocha au bras de Drago et tout deux commencèrent à déambuler dans les allées. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent les bras chargés de paquets. Drago avait trouvé un vase sublime pour sa mère, une boussole à balai pour Blaise ainsi que des bonbons et une tonne de jeux provenant du magasin des frères Weasley pour son petit cousin Teddy. Hermione quant-à elle avait trouvé des boucles d'oreilles pour Ginny, une énorme peluche pour Teddy ainsi qu'une affiche géante et un livre retraçant l'histoire des Canons de Chudley pour Ron. Mais leurs achats étaient loin d'être terminés. Il restait Pansy, Harry, Théo et quelques autres.

Ils étaient à présent dans une parfumerie et Hermione essayait tant bien que mal d'expliquer à son ami que Pansy serait vexée si il lui offrait du parfum.

« Mais pourquoi, ça ne veut pas dire que… »

« Je le sais bien. Mais je connais Pansy et elle va être vexée. Tu as envie qu'elle te balance la bouteille dans la figure ? »

« Pas spécialement non. »

« Alors trouve autre chose. »

Tout en se déplaçant, ils étaient arrivés devant un présentoir d'huiles essentielles. Drago sembla très intéressé et se mit à lire les étiquettes des flacons avec attention.

« Ça, ça lui plairait plus. Tu n'as qu'a lui en prendre un assortiment. »

« … »

« Drago ? »

« Extrait de gingembre et de rose. Huile de massage avec un effet aphrodisiaque très intense…celui je vais lui prendre. Je pourrais peut-être même en prendre un deuxième. » Dit-il en regardant Hermione et en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel avant de tousser un peu pour masquer son embarras, puis elle se dirigea vers un autre rayon pour échapper au regard à la fois sexy, moqueur et aguicheur de Drago.

Ils continuèrent à se balader, les sacs s'ajoutant à chaque fois qu'ils rentraient dans une boutique et Drago décida soudain qu'il avait besoin d'un nœud papillon pour le trente et un décembre et entraina Hermione dans un magasin de prêt à porter spécialisé dans les tenues de soirées.

Hermione tenta de l'aider à choisir son nœud papillon mais abandonna rapidement en le voyant si difficile, trouvant des défauts qui n'existaient même pas. Elle alla flâner parmi les rayonnages et s'arrêta bientôt au niveau des robes de soirées…

Lorsque Drago trouva enfin son bonheur, il chercha Hermione des yeux et la repéra assez rapidement. Il la rejoignit et se rapprocha d'elle pour lui souffler à l'oreille.

« Ces robes t'iraient à ravir. Tu devrais les essayer. »

« Arrête de faire le charmeur. »

« Je ne fais pas le charmeur. Essaye-les. »

« Non. Ces robes ne sont pas dans mes moyens et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me ruiner pour un truc que je ne mettrais qu'une ou deux fois, aussi beau soit-il. »

« L'intérêt c'est d'être encore plus belle que d'habitude Hermione. Allez essaye. La bleue marine que tu couves du regard depuis tout à l'heure ! »

« Drago non. Va payer ton nœud papillon et on s'en va. »

« T'es pas marrante. »

« Voyez-vous ça. Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que je ne cède jamais à tes caprices ! » Termina-t-elle avant de sortir du magasin, l'attendant dehors.

.

Quand il sortit, il fit mine de bouder mais Hermione lui tira le bras, à nouveau saisie d'une « crise d'hystérie de Noël », comme il les appelait dans sa tête.

« Drago regarde ! Là-bas ! Ils vendent des marrons chauds, comme chez les moldus. Oh j'adore ça, il faut absolument que tu goutes. »

Elle le traina devant le petit étal sans qu'il est son mot à dire et acheta un sachet de marrons chaud. Drago aimait beaucoup le fait qu'elle ai acheté un seul sachet pour eux deux. Il savait que son état était inquiétant mais l'idée de partager ce truc avec elle le rendait… non il ne pouvait pas penser un truc aussi niais.

Ils continuèrent leurs achats tout en dégustant les marrons et une fois que les cadeaux pour tout le monde furent terminés, Hermione prit quelques photos des illuminations et ils prirent le chemin du retour.

Arrivés devant l'immeuble d'Hermione ils se regardèrent dans les yeux sans rien dire, un peu mal à l'aise. Hermione avait très envie de le faire monter chez elle mais elle devait empaqueter ses cadeaux et s'occuper de _son_ cadeau, à lui. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui dire au revoir et s'en aller mais elle n'y arrivait pas et apparemment lui non plus.

« Bon… »

« Bon… »

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard, eurent un petit rire gêné et Hermione lui sauta dans les bras.

« Merci pour cette merveilleuse après-midi Drago. »

« Je sais que je suis merveilleux. On me le dit tout les jours. Tu ne m'apprend rien tu sais. »

« J'ai dit que _l'après-midi_ était merveilleuse. Jamais je n'ai parlé de toi. »

« Bien sur Granger, bien sur… » Dit-il en s'éloignant.

.

OoO

.

« Tu n'as pas oublié une chaussette ? »

« Quoi ? Laisse-moi vérifier : Toi, Moi, Luna, Pansy, Harry, Ron, Théo, Blaise, Drago. Il n'en manque aucune. Tu me fais peur pour rien. »

« Je voulais juste t'embêter. »

« Très drôle. Il faut que je vérifie tout maintenant. La dinde est au four. Les pommes de terres et les haricots verts sont dans leur plats. Le pudding est prêt, la buche est dans le réfrigérateur. L'apéritif est sur la table basse. La table ! Je n'ai pas mit la table. »

Hermione se précipita vers le buffet alors que Ginny ricanait bêtement. Organiser le réveillon de Noël chez elle n'était pas bon pour les Hermione Granger.

« Tu crois que je devrais mettre un plan de table ? »

« On s'arrangera pour que Drago s'installe à côté de toi, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça, je n'ai jamais voulu que Drago se mette à côté de moi ! »

« Regarde ton front Hermione. C'est écrit dessus. »

« Ah ah ah, quel sens de l'humour. Tu es sure que tu es une Weasley ? On m'avait habituée à de vraies blagues, qui font rire. »

« Si tu te sens vexée ça veut dire que j'ai touché un point sensible. »

« Ginevra Weasley tu m'énerves. Continue de mettre la table, je vais me changer. »

« On prend la fuite à ce… »

La fin de la phrase de Ginny fut coupée par la porte de la salle de bain qui claqua. La rouquine haussa les épaules en riant. Elle, elle savait ou était la vérité.

.

Harry et Ron furent les premiers à arriver, amenant avec eux fleurs, vin et champagne. Hermione les remercia chaleureusement tandis que Ginny tentait de fouiller dans les poches de son petit-ami pour trouver son cadeau. Harry la repoussa et se dépêcha d'aller glisser le paquet dans la chaussette au nom de Ginny, sans lui redonner sa taille normale.

Puis suivit Luna : habillée d'une robe d'un orange qui faisait vraiment mal aux yeux et un mélange de houx et de gui accroché dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle salua tout le monde d'un air absent et se mit à danser toute seule dans le salon. Les anciens Serpentard arrivèrent en derniers, les bras chargés de whisky-Pur-Feu. Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant les bouteilles pleines du liquide ambré mais Blaise lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« C'est le réveillon de Noël Granger. Je ne prends pas l'apéritif avec du jus d'orange. »

« Tu es consternant Zabini. »

« Je te retourne le compliment _Granger._ »

Il passa devant elle pour aller s'affaler dans un fauteuil, puis Théo lui succéda : il déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione en guise de bonjour et s'en alla rejoindre les autres. Drago resta devant Hermione, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Hermione s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il avait lorsqu'il tendit la main et frotta sa joue à l'endroit ou Théo l'avait embrassée. Puis il se pencha vers et l'embrassa à son tour sur la joue. Ses lèvres s'attardèrent longtemps. Trop longtemps pour que ce soit innocent. Puis il se recula, la regarda de haut en bas et lui dit.

« Tu es magnifique ce soir. »

Puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire et il la laissa plantée là, rouge et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

Lorsqu'elle estima que ses joues avaient retrouvée leur couleur normale, elle regagna son salon, sans faire attention aux regards goguenards de Pansy, afin d'assurer son travail d'hôte. Elle servit les boissons et les invita à se servir de toasts, puis elle s'installa également sur le canapé, entre Harry et Théo. Le regard de ce dernier passa du sapin à Hermione, puis il donna un coup de coude à Blaise qui se mit à rigoler.

« Dis-moi Granger ? C'est normal que ton sapin soit mieux décoré d'un côté que de l'autre ? »

« AH ! Tu vois ! Qu'est ce que je te disais. Mon côté est plus beau que le tien parce que j'ai un sens inné du goût. » S'esclaffa Drago en bombant le torse.

« Excuse moi ? » Demanda Théo avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres « Tu veux dire que toi Drago Malefoy, tu as décoré un sapin de Noël ? Merlin pourquoi personne ne m'a appelé pour me prévenir ?»

Il regarda Blaise et ils explosèrent simultanément de rire alors que Drago se renfrognait subitement.

« Laissez-le tranquille ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans le fait de décorer un sapin. C'est la tradition ! »

« Ouh, Granger s'énerve… »

« THEO. Si vous continuez comme ça vous n'aurez pas vos cadeaux. C'est clair ? »

Les deux anciens serpentard hochèrent vivement la tête comme deux enfants et ne firent plus aucune réflexion. L'apéritif se continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ainsi que le repas. Comme Ginny l'avait laissé sous-entendre, Hermione et Drago s'étaient retrouvés assis côte à côte mais Hermione ne s'était pas laissée perturber par les coups d'œils pas du tout discret de sa voisine. Ni par Drago qui lui avait frôlé légèrement la cuisse parce que ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois et dans ce cas de figure, il ne l'avait forcément _pas_ fait exprès. N'est ce pas ?

Après la buche et le pudding, les choses commencèrent à dégénérer. Ginny piaffait d'impatience et voulait à tout prix ouvrir les cadeaux. Pansy et Ron s'étaient lancés dans une discussion étrange pour savoir laquelle des quatre Bizarr's Sisters avait le plus gros fessier ou la plus grosse poitrine, et les autres s'amusaient à vider les bouteille de champagne et de Whisky pur feu.

Hermione profita du fait que personne ne faisait attention à elle pour mettre les cadeaux de tout le monde dans les chaussettes adéquates. Minuit approchait et le passage au vingt cinq décembre n'allait certainement pas échapper à la benjamine des Weasley.

Elle se demandait ce que Drago allait lui offrir. Ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose qu'il avait acheté lors de leur après-midi sur le Chemin de Traverse parce qu'elle l'aurait remarqué. Mais elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, dans quelques minutes, elle saurait.

Quand elle se retourna vers ses amis, elle sut que Drago avait été fouiller dans ses affaires puisque Ginny et Pansy arboraient toutes deux un bonnet de Père-Noël et Drago et Théo essayaient tant bien que mal d'en faire enfiler un à Blaise. Ils avaient déjà réussi à lui nouer une guirlande autour de la taille mais cela semblait moins bien parti pour le bonnet puisqu'il se débattait dans tout les sens. Au moment ou Harry et Ron s'apprêtaient à se jeter dans la « bataille », Blaise fut sauvé par Ginny qui se mit à hurler d'une voix stridente.

« Minuit une, il est minuit une…LES CADEAUX. »

Elle se précipita vers sa chaussette et plongea la main dedans avec avidité. Le premier cadeau qu'elle en retira fut un magnifique bracelet et elle se précipita sur son petit ami pour le remercier comme il se devait.

.

Bientôt, le salon fut parsemé d'emballage cadeaux en tout genre et des cris appréciateurs retentissaient environs toutes les dix secondes. Ron avait déjà commencé à manger son chocolat, Pansy essayait de convaincre Blaise de venir essayer ses huiles de massage avec elle et Théo essayait de frapper Ginny qui lui avait offert une peluche en forme de lion.

Drago venait d'ouvrir le cadeau d'Hermione et semblait ravi de sa chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle pendait un petit vif d'or doré. Il fit un clin d'œil à Hermione et il envoya un baiser de la main, et elle se retint pour ne pas rougir. Il ne lui restait plus que le cadeau de Drago à ouvrir et elle se sentait fébrile sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle eut un peu de mal à défaire le nœud du paquet et ouvrit la boite avec précaution. Elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit la sublime robe bleu marine que Drago avait voulu qu'elle essaye dans le magasin. Émue, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Ce type était cinglé. Il lui offrait une robe qui valait les yeux de la tête comme ça, pour Noël. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer et repasser sa main sur le tissu de la robe. Elle était réellement magnifique mais jamais il n'aurait du faire ça pour elle.

Elle remercia Drago d'un immense sourire et pour masquer son embarras, se dépêcha de mettre de la musique.

L'épisode cadeau terminés, tout le monde se divisa en petits groupes. Aidés par l'alcool, Théo, Blaise et Ron avaient décidés de voir ce que ça faisait de mettre de la buche dans le micro-onde. Luna et Harry chantaient des cantiques de Noël au balcon et les paroles devenaient de plus en plus déformées et de plus en plus indécentes au fil des chansons. Pansy et Ginny quant-à elle commentaient leur cadeaux tout en essayant de trouver une bonne cachette pour les chocolats de Ron.

Hermione quant-à elle, était en train de nettoyer les paquets cadeaux qui trainaient par terre lorsqu'elle se sentit tirée par une main. Elle suivit Drago sans rien dire et le laissa l'amener dans la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte derrière eux et s'installa à même le sol, invitant Hermione à faire de même.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je voulais te parler. »

« Ici ? »

« Oui ici. Je veux être tranquille. »

« … »

« Tu aimes mon cadeau ? »

« Énormément Drago. Tu n'aurais pas du, cette robe coute très cher et… »

« Chut. Ce n'est pas mon vrai cadeau. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai autre chose pour toi. Quelle chose qui est mille fois mieux que cette robe. »

.

Il posa un doigt sur les lèvres d'Hermione pour l'empêcher de répondre et plongea sa main dans sa poche. Il en sortit un objet non identifié et Hermione fronça les sourcils. Puis il attrapa sa baguette et murmura un sort d'agrandissement. L'objet reprit alors sa forme normale et Hermione se rendit compte que c'était du gui. Elle ne savait pas ou il voulait en venir et se sentit bizarrement mal à l'aise.

Drago tendit le bras et éleva le gui pour qu'il soit au dessus de leurs deux têtes. Il regarda Hermione d'un air tendre et sa bouche esquissa un petit sourire.

« Tu connais la tradition Hermione… »

« Que… »

Mais le reste de sa phrase mourut d'une part parce qu'elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait dire ensuite, d'autre part parce que sa bouche était maintenant occupée par celle de Drago qui l'embrassait tendrement. Le baiser était lent et doux et elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer sensiblement. Instinctivement, elle se rapprocha de lui et émit un petit couinement lorsqu'il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et sentit la langue de Drago caresser furtivement la sienne mais la seconde d'après, c'était fini.

Hermione porta ses doigts tremblants à ses lèvres et regarda Drago d'un air qu'elle estimait totalement stupide et incrédule.

« Wow…c'est…je… »

« Joyeux Noël Hermione. »

Elle voulut lui répondre la même chose mais Drago avait apparemment décidé de ne pas la laisser parler puisque ses lèvres étaient de nouveau sur les siennes, beaucoup plus fougueuses et beaucoup plus pressantes. Les mains d'Hermione glissèrent sur son dos et elle s'accrocha désespérément à sa chemise. Lorsque sa langue toucha à nouveau la sienne elle gémit et sentit Drago sourire. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser passionnément, seuls au monde lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Ils n'y firent pas attention et continuèrent d'explorer la bouche de l'autre lorsque des applaudissements et des sifflements les ramenèrent sur terre.

Drago salua l'assemblée d'un geste de la main comme s'il était une star de cinéma mais Hermione, rouge écarlate n'osait lever les yeux par peur d'affronter les regards inquisiteurs de Ginny et Pansy.

.

« Eh ben alors ? On se cache dans la salle de bain pour se rouler des patins ? » Ricana Blaise d'une voix guillerette.

« Vous auriez pu faire ça devant tout le monde. Votre relation n'a pas besoin d'être cachée. On approuve. » Renchérit Théo.

« C'est tellement plus romantique les relations clandestines. » Fit Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

« Nous n'avons pas de relation. » Marmonna Hermione.

« C'est ça ! Tu insinues que nous avons tous rêvé votre patin du siècle ? »

« Tu n'as rien rêvé mais…c'est à cause du gui…j'embrassais Drago à cause du gui. »

« Quel gui ? »

« Le gui, le gui juste… »

Elle tourna frénétiquement la tête mais il ne restait pas une trace du végétal. Elle jeta un regard accusateur à Drago mais il se contenta de lui sourire d'un air nonchalant. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais pour la troisième fois de la soirée, les lèvres de Drago l'empêchèrent d'émettre le moindre son qui ne soit pas un gémissement. S'avouant vaincue, Hermione s'abandonna dans les bras du blond et alors que ses invités refermaient la porte de la salle de bain, elle décida qu'elle allait profiter comme il se devait de son cadeau de Noël…

* * *

Et voilà. Bon ben Joyeux Noël encore une fois...même si je suis sure que maintenant vos cadeaux vous paraissent fades. Qui échange ses cadeaux contre un bisou de Drago ? xD

Bisous bisous


End file.
